A question of Japan's growth rate
by Thousnelda
Summary: America hears about Japan's declining population growth rate and decides to ask about it. Japan takes the conversation to heart and decides to want to fix it with some secret knowledge and a friend's help. Random currently one-shot. Slight England x Japan.


**Yes, I have other stories and homework and such to work on, but after constantly hearing about some of this in Youtube videos and then in discussion posts yesterday I decided to post this little one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"Hey, Japan, is everything alright?" America asked spontaneously. They were currently at a G8 meeting seated next to each other. They were supposed to be listening to Italy's report, when suddenly America asked such a vague question in a whisper.

"Hai, why do you ask?" Japan asked confused as to where this was going.

"Well it's just I remember reading somewhere that you have one of the lowest birthrates; like in the entire world," America answered.

"I am aware of that. In case you have not noticed, plenty of countries have seen a decrease in birthrates over the last few decades," Japan rebutted.

"Ya, but hasn't your economy been in a recession for like, almost a decade. You have one of the largest economies out there yet you have a small amount of people going to the work force. Something about this just seems off," America continued.

"It's called unsustainable, and I am aware of that too. Keep in mind I'm still doing better than you," Japan answered. He was fully aware of everything the younger nation was telling him. He knew that America was most likely just concerned for a friend, but the fact that he was being reminded of such things was not helping him.

"Not to mention that people at your house keep working themselves do death. I mean, how messed up is that?" America continued.

"It's a cultural difference so I doubt you would understand."

"But I guess my main concern is this: If things continue like this how is it going to effect your video game and anime industries?" America asked.

Japan could not help but sigh loudly at this exchange of questions, only to blush when he noticed everyone else look at them. He was about to apologize for the interruption when America commented louder, "You know, I bet if you raised your birthrate all of these questions would work themselves out. Babies make everything better."

"America, do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" England asked confused by the last comment.

"We're talking about how his national birthrate is so low and how it's ruining everything else," America commented.

"America, stop meddling and shut the hell up right now," Japan ordered as he glared angrily at the north American nation. It was rare for Japan to look so angry, and even America could notice the dangerous look in his friend's eyes.

Cautiously, America inched his chair further away from the Asian nation and mumbled out, "I was only trying to help. Chill out dude."

The room was silent for a moment as some tried to think how to go from here. After the moment, Germany advised, "I think now is a good point to take a short break and continue in a few minutes. Everyone be back and ready in ten minutes."

The meeting continued on in relative normalcy, but during it all Japan stayed more silent than normal. Soon the meeting was over, and worried about his currently brooding friend England decided to walk up to Japan and comment, "Listen, Japan, don't take whatever it was you and America were talking about to heart. You know how he likes to talk first and think second."

"What if he is correct? My birthrate has been declining lately," Japan asked.

"So? Practically every modernized country is dealing with declining birthrates? You just seem to be dealing with it more than some others. Or look at it this way, they keep saying that the world population needs to decrease so you're just doing your part," England tried to lamely explain. Japan did not look all that impressed with the attempt, so England continued, "As it is, it's not like you can really change it by yourself. I mean, our population affects us, not the other way around."

"Actually, England-san, that is where you are wrong," Japan commented. England gave his friend a confused look, so Japan continued, "I remember when I was little China told me lots of secrets that a nation can use to help in certain issues. One of them was how to raise the population after natural disasters by raising the nations birthrate."

"Really? I didn't know that we could do such a thing. I suppose that would be the knowledge of the ancients for you. So you want to use some secret taught to you to raise your birthrate? How do you do that?" England asked honestly curious.

Japan was silent in thought for a moment, only to then ask, "England-san, we are friends...correct?"

"Of course, or at least I assume we are."

"...Good friends?"

"I would like to think so."

"Then in order to make it work I would need your help. You would be willing to help a good friend, right?"

"What exactly do you need me to do?"

To this question, Japan walked closer to England and whispered, "I would need you to impregnate me."

"WHAT?!" England called out shocked as he took a step back. He was not sure what he expected for a request, but that certainly was not it. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else heard his response, only to see that the other nations had left the room.

"Well, I'm currently not in a relationship with anyone so I can't ask a boyfriend to do it. Besides, you said you were my good friend," Japan awkwardly explained.

"But you're a boy! You can't get pregnant," England tried to protest.

"Hai, I am a boy who represents an entire nation; including females who are able to have children. Or did whoever gave you 'the talk' forget to tell you about that part?"

"Japan, are you even listening to yourself? I mean, would you even be able to take care of a child by yourself?" England asked both confused and concerned.

"The idea has crossed my mind, like when I see something cute like children and such. Mind you, that's a reason why I would like the father to be someone I am on good terms with and is responsible. But from the sounds of it, we are not good enough friends for you to help me," Japan answered truthfully.

"Japan…," England began, only to realize that he was not sure how he wanted the conversation to go.

"So I suppose I will need to think more on who else would be a good father," Japan answered finitely.

"G-good. Take your time in deciding this. No point rushing into something you'll later forget," England replied. With this said, Japan gave a curt nod, grabbed his belongings and left the room.

Still completely confused by the conversation, England also grabbed his belongings and left for the building entrance. There he found that France had waited for him to leave. As he saw England approach, he asked, "So how was your talk with Japan? Did you find out what they were talking about?"

France gave a confused look to meet England's still concerned one. At last England answered, "I think that America broke Japan."

 **Not sure if I want to leave this as a one-shot or continue it…**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
